Rekindled Memories: Chapter 001
Introduction This is Chapter One of Rie-plus-Rai's collaboration fanfiction, Rekindled Memories. Please read and... comment? ^^ Genre: Friendship/Adventure Rating: E - Everyone - 9 and above ---- Disclaimer Rie-plus-Rai, collaborative authors of the said fan fiction, namely SugoiShuuya and RaiEclipse10, do not, in any way, profit from the story, and they acknowledge and respect the fact that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). ''' ---- '''Links *Read this on FanFiction.net: Rekindled Memories 001 *'Rai '''on FanFiction.net: Rai *'Rie on FanFiction.net: Rie ---- Story "What did you say, Handa-kun?" Haruna asked, raising her eyes from her laptop. Handa scratched his head, messing up his brown locks of hair. "My twin's transferring here to Raimon," he repeated for the third time. Haruna's dark electric blue eyes widened in curiosity. "Really! Wow, that's pretty cool!" she exclaimed, causing everyone in the clubhouse to stare at her. "What's cool?" Endou asked. Haruna smiled. "Can I tell them, Handa-kun?" she asked Handa, who shrugged in response. "Yeah, sure. I told you, didn't I, and you're bound to tell everyone else," he said, smiling. The team looked interested in whatever piece of news their manager was about to deliver. "Well, Handa-senpai just told me that his twin is moving here to Raimon Junior High!" she said excitedly. The team looked surprised. "I didn't know you had a twin, Handa-senpai!" Shourin said, tapping his chin. Handa shrugged again. "I didn't know that either... Not, at least, until around two weeks ago," the brunette said. "Wow, that's pretty sad," Shourin said, frowning slightly. Handa shook his head. "Yeah, it was kinda sad that we were separated," he said. "Separated?" Haruna asked, frowning as well. "Yeah," Handa sighed. "My folks say we were separated during an accident, but they're a bit hazy on our history too." The whole team seemed bummed out by his statement. "That is pretty sad," Shourin repeated. "B-but what's important is that we're being reunited, isn't it?" he said, smiling. The atmosphere in the room lightened noticeably. "He's right," Haruna said. "So what don't we welcome Handa-kun's twin, huh, guys?" she said happily. Half of the team nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, then, guys!" Aki said, taking charge. "We're giving Handa's twin a big, warm welcome!" "Yeah!" Handa agreed, grinning. "Megumi would be so excited!" "Megumi?" Aki asked. "Yeah, my twin's name. We're fraternal twins, and her legal name is Megumi." "Who's legal name?" Gouenji asked, entering the clubhouse with Kazemaru. "Handa's twin," Kabeyama said. Kazemaru raised a brow. "Twin?" he inquired. "Yeah! Handa's twin sister is transferring here to Raimon," Haruna answered, beaming. "So, Handa, when is she coming?" Endou asked. "In a few hours. She asked me to give her a tour around school before her first day," he said proudly. "We'd love to meet her, Handa-senpai," Kurimatsu said. "Us too!" Aki and Haruna said in unison. "Oh, I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you all, but there's something you need to know." Handa voice suddenly became serious. "Is something wrong?" Aki asked worriedly. "When I didn't know I had a twin, around two years ago, she had another accident," Handa said, his voice becoming grave and bitter. "That's so unlucky of her..." "She was caught in a car accident, but luckily there wasn't any permanent damage," he said. "At least, not any physical damage." "What's that supposed to mean?" Endou asked. Handa then sighed. "She suffered amnesia – wait, no, still suffering amnesia." "Oh, that's terrible!" Haruna said in distress. The team nodded in agreement. "I know. My folks say she's recovering, since she's able to remember more of any recent events in her life – like until about two years ago – but she's having... problems going beyond that." "What do you mean by problems?" Aki asked, her eyes shining with both curiosity and sympathy. "The accident where we were separated – the one where our real parents died – involved a fire. A really uncontrollable one. She had a friend once, they said that had been – I don't really understand it myself, but... she had a friend that had something to do with fire. I don't really know what but, that friend of hers, she used to like him a lot, but then when she remembered how our parents died, she started to run –" He visualized it clearly in his mind. A younger version of his twin, chocolate brown hair and all, with eyes filled with fear. "She ran and ran – literally'' ran'' – until the accident happened when she got hit by a truck or car or something." "Wow, that must've been a really traumatic experience," Haruna said sadly. Handa and everyone else nodded. "Yeah, so we've been trying really hard to get her to remember all those, but at the same time not to let her break-down like that again," Handa noticed the glum atmosphere again and instantly brightened-up. "Aw, come on, guys! This isn't the time to go all 'condolence' on me, now is it?" he asked jokingly. "He's right," Endou said. "We should be glad that his family's coming together now!" "Right!" "That is true, Captain." "So why not give Megumi a warm welcome!" Aki said, following Endou's lead. Half the team made enthusiastic cries while the rest pumped their fists into the air. "YEAH!" ---- "Natsumi-san~" Aki and Haruna called in unison. The carnelian-haired manager turned to look at them curiously. "Something wrong?" she asked, her voice slightly monotone. "Well, we're meeting Handa-kun's twin sister in a few minutes, and we thought you'd like to meet her!" "Twin, huh? You mean Nikkou?" "How did you know?" Haruna asked, cocking her head sideways. "Lucky guess," Natsumi replied. "Well, come on! We'll be meeting her at the clubhouse," Aki said, motioning for her to follow. Natsumi groaned. "Ugh, but it smells in there," she muttered. ---- "Oh! Come on, you guys!" Haruna called out excitedly, pushing the boys out of the clubhouse door. "Hey, don't push!" one of them complained. "OW! Hey, someone stepped on my foot!" "WATCH IT!" ''PPPRRRRRTTTTTTT!'' There was an ear-piercing sound, and the boys groaned. Aki blew her whistle again, calling for order. "Get in line!" she said bossily. The boys groaned and formed a not-so-straight line behind the door. "Good. Now... OUT!" she yelled. The boys marched – or more like ran – out of the clubhouse in fear. "Whoever knew Kino-senpai could be that scary!" Haruna said to herself, giggling. "Come on, Haruna!" Aki called. Haruna yelled an "Okay!" then ran out the door as well. The two girls ran in their practice outfits – Aki clad in orange while Haruna in yellow-green – toward the two brunettes walking through the gate of the Raimon Junior High campus. "So, Shin'ichi, why are we – ACK!" The female brunette gasped as she caught sight of Haruna staring at her with sparkly eyes. "U-uhm..." "HI! I'm Otonashi Haruna, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Haruna said happily, catching the female brunette off-guard. "Don't mind Haruna, she's just excited," Aki said, smiling apologetically. "Anyways, I'm Aki. Aki Kino." She offered her hand, which the brunette gratefully accepted. "Hey! What about me?" Haruna said, pouting playfully. "Nice to meet you too!" the girl said in a soft voice, yet it too was filled with excitement. "Nikkou. Nikkou Megumi. But you're more than welcome to call me Meg. Yoroshiku." "Nice to meet you, Megumi!" Aki said happily. "Meg, this is the Raimon Junior High Soccer Club," Handa said, stepping forward. The most of the boys waved shyly at her. They were never used to having more than three girls in the club, and just adding another female made everything a little more awkward. She had curly chocolate brown hair like her twin's that were tied into two pigtails that rested on each of her shoulders. Her similarly colored eyes shone with happiness. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Megumi said, beaming. "Well, Nikkou," Endou said, clapping his hands together, "Do you play soccer like Handa?" Megumi and Handa smirked at each other. "Why tell –" "– when we can show?" ---- "Shall we, Meg?" Handa asked, a small smile on his face. Megumi nodded, before running down the field. Her twin followed her lead and dribbled the ball forward. "Three," Megumi said, eyeing her brother, then the goal. "Two." Handa seemed to glow with what seemed like static to the team that stood by the benches. "ONE!" Handa kicked the glowing ball to his sister and she dribbled the ball forward with incredible speed, building up more friction. "TWIN~" "~INAZUMA!" Endou's eyes widened at the familiar word. Meanwhile, the ball seemed to radiate its own light, kind of like a star, although it seemed to send out sparks. Megumi kicked the ball at top speed, and the team gasped. The ball seemed to be glowing... with lightning! A trail of sparks, static and lightning trailed it, and once it collided with the net, it flashed. The team was totally speechless. "Sugoi~" Endou said in wonder. He walked over to the still-sparking ball, as if in a trance, and his hand was barely five inches from it when he immediately withdrew it. "Wow," Kazemaru said, nodding approvingly as the others went over to the twins to congratulate and praise them, although Gouenji stayed. "That was a very interesting shoot, wasn't it, Gouenji?" he asked the white-haired forward. "Yeah. That shoot... not only did it literally blind us, even from this distance, but it was also to benumb any defender or goalkeeper comes into its range." "Yeah. That's what it was. A really straight-forward goal that is very hard to block. Also, even if it's stopped once, it can blunt the senses of anything or anyone it comes into contact with." "Megumi-senpai! That was really cool!" Haruna exclaimed a few feet away. Megumi smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks. Handa and I just made that move a few days ago, and we're really trying to make it work!" she said. "How come?" "Well, call it a brother-sister moment, I guess," she said, shrugging. "Hm, I've noticed something, Kino-senpai," Haruna said a few hours later. Handa had taken Megumi on a tour around campus a few minutes ago, and now everyone in the team was lively practicing for their next match. "Hm?" "Everyone seems pretty excited right now, don't they?" Haruna said. Aki nodded. "That awesome shot from Megumi-chan and Handa-kun brought back some enthusiasm from everyone, especially Endou-kun." Haruna giggled. "Yeah. Didn't Captain keep begging for another shot, since he wanted to use one of his moves on it?" she asked. "Yep. That's Endou-kun for 'ya. Once he sees some awesome shot, all he thinks about is trying to catch it," she said fondly. "Hey, minna!" Handa-kun called out to the team. He ran towards Aki and Haruna with Megumi walking casually behind him. "Something wrong?" Aki asked the brunettes. Handa laughed. "Wrong? Nothing could be better!" he said. "What's gotten you so pumped?" Haruna asked. "Megumi decided to join the team!" he announced. "Really?" Aki asked, her eyes widening. "But, she doesn't want to go on the field, so she's wondering if –" "Um, bro, I can speak for myself, you know," Megumi said teasingly. Handa smiled and gestured using his hand. "Better?" "Loads better. So anyways, like my bro here was saying, I don't really want to go on-field, but I really dowant to be part of this club, so I was wondering if I could be a manager... like you guys," Megumi said, saying the last part shyly. The two girls nodded to each other, smiling. "Why not?" Aki said to the brunettes, shrugging "I could think of a couple of reasons," Handa said jokingly. Megumi elbowed him in the ribs before laughing. "So... am I in?" Megumi asked. Haruna giggled. "Like yeah are we ever going to refuse a new member!" she said, standing up to greet their new member. "Welcome to the team!" Aki said, standing as well. Just then, Natsumi arrived, looking as calm as ever. She gave the field a sweeping look the turned to the two – now three – other managers. "Any news?" she asked curiously. "Other than the fact that you missed a killer shot by Handa and Megumi –" "– And the fact that Megumi joined the club as a manager –" "– You didn't miss a thing!" Haruna and Aki said in unison, laughing. Natsumi glared at them, but this went unnoticed. ---- Back to Top ♪ ラブユー~ ---- Next Chapter '''Kidou's Decision, Part One Category:Fanfictions Category:Rekindled Memories